Clavo que saca otro clavo
by El Cuervo Negro
Summary: Un Song-Fic basado en la canción "Clavo que saca otro clavo" de Paty Cantú. / Terra ya no puede aguantar más, siente que Chico Bestia la ve solo como "un clavo que saca otro clavo". / Segundo Song-Fic con otra forma de redacción, espero que este les guste más.


**Hola. Hoy vengo con un Song-Fic de los jovenes titanes pero con una forma de redacción distinta a la de mi anterior Song-Fic. Espero que les guste y comenten, nos vemos al final final del capitulo. ;D**

**Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen,por ahora, son propiedad de DC comics.**

* * *

Una joven rubia de 16 años caminaba cabizbaja por los pasillos de la famosa torre "T", Terra se dirigía en silencio hacia la habitación del titán verde. El silencio que inundaba la torre era sepulcral, puesto que eran las tres de la mañana.

-_Ya lo sabía; tu alma rota, tu biografía de amor. Me lo advertías, no hay sincronía, fue cosa mía, la fantasía de enamorarte algún día yo_ -la rubia caminaba metida en sus pensamientos, hacía algunos meses atrás había comenzado una relación con el ex-miembro de la Doom Patrol.

-_Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías, clavo que saca otro clavo, tu medicina, soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías; la que amarás, ya lo sabía _-aunque tenía la sensación de que el chico solo la consideraba "un clavo que saca otro clavo", y eso era, principalmente, lo que hacía que su relación no funcionara, pero él no terminaba y ella tenía la esperanza de que todo se solucionaría tarde o temprano.

-_Ya lo sabía, que esta guerra estaba perdida. _-así se sentía ella, en mitad de una guerra; la cual estaba perdiendo, incluso antes de que esta comenzara- _Perdón, fue culpa mía, yo me mentía, fue una ironía; la fantasía de enamórate algún día yo_ -era una mentira, eso era lo que pensaba la rubia mientras más se acercaba a la habitación de Chico Bestia, intentando comvencerse de que hacía lo correcto.

-_Y no tiene remedio, no, fui solo el intermedio, yo, me duele y es así, yo para ti_ -al final llegó a la puerta que rezaba las palabras "Chico Bestia"; abrió la puerta y allí pudo observar a su novio durmiendo con un peluche de un cuervo negro de ojos rojos y una enorme sonrisa.

Se acercó a la cama y se agachó a la altura del rostro del chico, allí dejó un trozo de papel y se marchó soltando algunas lágrimas que surcaban su rostro por sus mejillas hasta el suelo.

-_Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías, clavo que saca otro clavo,_ -las lágrimas seguían surcando sus mejillas hasta parar en la almohada de la cama de la joven rubia- _tu medicina_

A la mañana siguiente nuestro joven de piel verde abría lentamente sus ojos, y lo que pudo apreciar fue un trozo de papel, lo cogió mientras se sentaba en la cama y se dispuso a leerlo.

-No...puede...ser -decía mientras se levantaba corriendo dejando el papel en la cama, y se dirigía hacia la habitación de la rubia, pero esta no estaba allí.

Le preguntó a sus amigos si la habían visto pero nadie sabía nada, el chico estaba destrozado; ahora se encontraba en la azotea con el papel en sus manos y lágrimas surcando su rostro.

-Debes tranquilizarte, ella volverá -decía la joven gotica acercandose por atrás al joven verde y sentandose a su lado.

-Es la segunda vez que la pierdo, no voy a poder tranquilizarme -decía el chico mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes, no tienes que pasar por esto solo como la última vez, nos tienes a nosotros para ayudarte...me tienes a mí -decía la chica intentando consolar al joven, el cual era su mejor amigo, y su primer amor.

-Gracias Rae; eres mi mejor amiga y...-dijo el chico dejando de sollozar para que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un color carmesí.

- Y...¿qué? -preguntó la chica intentando que el chico siguiera hablando, con la intención de que dejara de llorar; pero el chico no siguió hablando.

Lo que el chico hizo fue juntar sus labios con los de la chica que tenía al lado, la cual se tensó ante el contacto de los labios del chico sobre los suyos, pero al segundo se relajó y respondió al beso intentando saborear los labios del joven que le había robado el corazón. Mientras el chico saboreba los dulces labios de la chica que le robaba el sueño. Luego de unos segundos, que parecieron eternos, los dos jovenes se separaron para sonreirse levemente y con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-Y...la chica que amo -terminó de decir el chico antes de volver a juntar sus labios con los de la chica, mientras en el papel se podían apreciar los mismos pensamientos que tenía la rubia que había observado toda la escena, el papel decía:

_"Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías, clavo que saca otro clavo, tu medicina. Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías. La que amarás; nunca seré..."_

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, este es un Song-Fic basado en la canción "Clavo que saca otro clavo" de Paty Cantú. Al oír la canción por primera vez me pareció que tenía cierto parecido con estos tres, y ahora pude plasmar la idea de la major manera posible (un Song-Fic). Espero sus reviews, ¡son gratis! xD**

**Con cariño, El Cuervo Negro**


End file.
